


Quivering Breath

by SinPark



Series: Hyunjin as SKZ's whore [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;), Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Hyunjin, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyung Kink, In one way or another, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sir Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, They all fuck Hyunjin, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Yes I said Jeongin's a dom and a damn sexy one at that, blink and you miss it - Freeform, kind of, leather cuffs, lmao Jeongin low key wants Chan for himself for a sec, master kink, minho's thighs, not used tho, sub hyunjin, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark
Summary: Hyunjin settled into bed for the night, praying they wouldn’t be too hard on him in the morning.God had never been one to listen to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Hyunjin as SKZ's whore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Quivering Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling y'all now this is NOT the god-tier smut this concept deserves, but I did my best to come close.
> 
> This is dirty as fuck but I mean, you guys asked for it, so......

Hyunjin’s chest tightened with nerves as he entered the dorm. It was his last night of freedom coming to a close. In the morning, he would be stripped of more than just his clothes, but his pride and humanity, too. He choked down a moan at the thought.

“Jinnie, you’re back,” Minho’s sly voice called from the couch. He was one of Hyunjin’s favorites, by far the least predictable dom he’d had the pleasure of interacting with.

“Hey,” he said, voice shakier than he wanted it to be. “I thought you went out with friends?”

Minho shrugged, standing up to walk closer. “Came back early. Wanted there to be someone to remind you of tomorrow.”

He chuckled. “I don’t think I could forget if I tried.”

“Excited, Jinnie?” Minho’s hands framed his face. He leaned into them.

“Yes.”

“Good.” The elder left a small peck on his lips before drawing back, placing one palm on Hyunjin’s crotch. “Because I can’t wait to see you on your knees while someone tugs on that long hair of yours.” He squeezed his hand once, and retreated down the hall.

_Fuck._

Hyunjin settled into bed for the night, praying they wouldn’t be too hard on him in the morning.

God had never been one to listen to him.

~***~

Hyunjin stood in the dining room where the table used to be before they pushed it against the wall to make space for him. Jisung and Changbin were carrying the ottoman in from the living room, and Hyunjin was waiting how he always did in these situations; on his knees, hands palm-up on his thighs, looking straight forward. He didn’t dare break protocol this early into a more intense scene.

“Jinnie, baby,” Chan called, a hand on his chin causing him to look up and meet his gaze.

“Yes, Daddy?”

Although the term did nothing for Hyunjin’s sexual appetite, it worked wonders on Chan. And, at present, he had no right not to call the man by his preferred title. He’d handed over his ability to say no.

Chan smiled at the title. “Here are the rules. You are going to sit on the ottoman, and in each of your hands, we will give you a tray with a cup of water. If you stop holding them up properly, or spill more than half of each glass, there will be a punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Chan gently pushed his thumb into the younger’s mouth. “And do you know your safeword?”

“It’s lipgloss.”

“Alright. Once you start, we will set a timer for ten minutes. You cannot spill until it goes off.”

He nodded, sucking the finger in his mouth as the ottoman was set up behind him. Chan pulled away to admire their masterpiece. Hyunjin loved being the only one naked during scenes like this, just to make him feel that much further beneath everyone else. They left him in a thick black leather collar that had a golden O-ring on the front, and a small plug with a black gem was lodged in his ass. Leather handcuffs were around each of his wrists, little golden rings on them ready to be latched to something. Hyunjin had spit on his lips from where Chan wiped his fingers clean, and a haze in his eyes that always showed when they did this.

Seungmin came over from his left with the leash he’s been playing with and latched it onto his collar. Hyunjin wanted to beg him to tug on it, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, Seugnmin handed it to Changbin, who helped him stand and guided him to sit on the black leather ottoman. Jeongin entered the room, bangs in his face, carrying something in his hand. He walked right up to Hyunjin and pet his hair for a moment. Hyunjin let his shoulders relax. A hand smacked across his face and his eyes widened as he looked back to the younger.

“Don’t act surprised,” he said harshly. “I only give you what I know you like.” A hand in his hair forced him to look up. “You should thank me for it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered, not trusting his voice.

Jeongin spat in his face. “You’re welcome, slut.” Something cold slid onto his half-hard length. Hyunjin gulped, still unable to look down, not that he needed to. Due to his constant bratty nature, he’d become quite familiar with the cock ring.

Jeongin stepped away and Hyunjin watched them move about. Felix was on the counter with Jisung standing between his legs but facing away. The freckled boy left kisses and kitten licks along the other’s neck, though Jisung paid him no mind, having been used to the treatment. Jeongin stood by Chan, a possessive arm around the elder’s waist. Minho fetched the two trays from the counter by Felix, and handed each of them to Hyunjin, but made sure to keep the younger’s arms held outwards on either side.

“Start the timer.”

Seungmin hit a button on his phone, and instantly, all eyes turned to Hyunjin. Jisung came forward to roughly spread his legs apart. Hyunjin whined. The younger motioned towards Chan, who seemed to know what he wanted and picked some things up from the dining table. Hyunjin felt a knot of dread form in the pit of his stomach as Jisung picked up one of the bullet vibrators and some tape. Holding the trays for ten minutes would be difficult enough without the extra stimulation.

“What, nervous now that you’re actually gonna have to put in some effort?” Jisung mocked. He shook his head in denial. “How about now?”

The vibrator flicked on, and Jisung held it to his tip. Hyunji whimpered and let his head fall forward onto Jisung’s shoulder.

“No!” Seungmin scolded firmly, yanking his hair back and pinching one of his nipples. “Whores like you don’t get to take shortcuts. You want us to fuck you good after this and use you likea toy?”

“Yes, Master,” he pleaded.

“Then behave. Even as dumb as you are, you know better than that,” Seungmin growled into his ear, pushing his head forward and walking away.

It caused Hyunjin to jerk forward, slipping a few drops of water out of each cup. Tears welled in his eyes. It couldn’t have been more than three minutes, and he was already fucking up.

“Awe, Chan you’re gonna make him do it too long,” Felix cooed. “He’s not even halfway done and look at how bad his arms are shaking.”

“No, I think I’ve been far too kind,” Chan said, taking a set of nipple clamps from the toys they’d brought out earlier. “I’m sure the bitch can handle more. Right, Jinnie? You can do good for us and take a bit of pain?”

_No._

“Yes.”

Chan smacked him, the other cheek this time. More water spilled.

“Yes what?”

A tear fell, but he held eye contact and adjusted his arms to hold the trays higher. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Hm, good boy.” Chan attached the clamps and Hyunjin bit his lip to keep still.

Chan was replaced by Changbin, who had his dick out, though he was still fully clothed. Hyunjin wanted to choke on it. Changbin pressed it against his lips but didn’t push in, and Hyunjin couldn’t afford to take it into his mouth without permission. The elder smacked in against his lips a couple times.

“Please, hyung.”

Changbin preened at the word and gave in. He relaxed his mouth, allowing Changbin to force him down further. While Changbin wasn’t exceptionally large, his cock still came to a decent size, enough to hit the back of Hyunjin’s throat and then some if he deepthroated him like he was now. He gagged on the elders cock, arms dropping just a bit as he focused on regaining his composure. Jisung upped the vibrator speed in retaliation, using his free hand to lift Hyunjin’s arms back into place.

“No excuses,” was the only explanation he gave.

Changbin set an actual pace, thrusting into Hyunjin’s head, using a large strand of his hair to control his movements. Hyunjin’s tears flowed freely, but his cock got impossibly harder from having his throat fucked in front of everyone. Changbin’s thrusts became less steady, and he pulled out after another few, cumming onto Hyunjin’s face with a groan. Hyunjin felt his own orgasm build, and he cried out as he came dry, the vibrator too much stimulation on his cock. His body spasmed just a little, and he desperately tried to lower his arms to steady the cups but Minho was having none of it, pushing them back out. He dropped the tray in his left hand a fraction of a second after the timer went off.

“See, slut?” Minho said. “That wasn’t too much for you.” He lifted the other tray and took it to the kitchen as Chan wiped up the mess on the floor.

Jisung let Hyunjin fall forwards onto him, turning off the toy and passing it off to Jeongin, who put it away. “You’re ready for a good fuck, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin nodded, mind still hazy from the stress of holding the trays and his dry orgasm. He let Jisung maneuver his body however he wanted until he was flat on his back on the ottoman. Jisung began to play with the plug, sliding in and out of Hyunjin’s hole, slowly fucking him with it. Hyunjin whined as his dick started to get hard again.

“Sungie, please,” he cried. “More.”

A hand instantly wrapped around his throat, holding him down. He opened his eyes to see Seungmin.

“You’ll take whatever it is you can get, cunt. But, since you are so desperate for more, suck me off while he gets you ready for a dick in your needy little ass.”

Hyunjin let another tear fall at the degradation, loving every word of it. He opened his mouth, and for a moment, Seungmin just let his cock rest on his plump lower lip.

“God, you look hot when you’re all fucked out like this.”

Hyunjin moaned, sucking around Seungmin dick in his mouth as Jisung started stretching him with two fingers. A third pushed in a second too soon, but Hyunjin lived for the stretch. When Jisung finally deemed him ready, Seungmin pulled out.

“Hands and knees, bitch.”

“Yes, Master.”

Hyunjin obeyed, turning over. They paused while Jisung lubed himself up, then he and Seungmin both pushed in at the exact same time, spitroasting him. He moaned around Seungmin’s length, working his mouth on him as quickly as possible. Jisung matched his thrusts so that each time Hyunjin pulled back from Seungmin a bit, he would get slammed forward. Still, the younger continued avoiding his prostate. Hyunjin whined, his cock leaking onto the leather furniture, but they didn’t seem to care, invested in their own climaxes. He ached to cum.

Finally, Seungmin came down his throat and Jisung fucked Hyunjin through his own orgasm before pulling out. He swallowed everything Seungmin gave him. Before he was given a second to relax, Felix jumped him, turning him onto his back yet again. Felix had a tendency to always be ready to take a dick in his ass, as he loved being bent over almost as much as Hyunjin, so he sank down onto Hyunjin’s straining cock with practiced ease, facing away from him. With no warning, Jeongin appeared between his legs and wiped up some of Jisung’s cum that had dripped from his hole, pushing it back inside before lining his cock up and inserting the tip, fucking him just enough to tease. Hyunjin watched them makeout as Felix rode him.

“Sir, want it harder, please! Please fuck me harder, sir,” he begged, face covered in a disgusting mixture of tears, cum, and spit.

“Of course you do,” the youngest drawled.

Jeongin pulled out almost entirely, before shoving back in and hitting his prostate dead on. Hyunjin arched his back and screamed in pleasure. Chan was quick to shut him up, stuffing two fingers into his mouth. The amount of stimulation became too much, and he orgasmed a second time, the ring still keeping him from actually cumming. Even with the fingers in his mouth, he couldn’t keep quiet.

When Jeongin came inside him, his cum mixing with Jisung’s, Hyunjin went limp. Felix bounced on his shaft a few more times before climbing off of him, removing Chan’s fingers from Hyunjin’s mouth and into his own while he came all over Hyunjin’s face, aiming for his thick lips.

Chan smirked and kissed Felix once deeply before crouching down beside Hyunjin.

“I’m going to fuck you now, and if you’re good, you can ride Minho’s cock, yeah?”

“Okay Daddy,” he said through a whine.

Chan positioned himself between Hyunjin’s legs, pushing the boy’s knees all the way up to his chest.

“Keep them there.”

“Yes, Daddy.” His words came through a quivering breath.

Minho hummed from behind him, playing with his tangled blonde locks. “Are you gonna be a good cockslut for Daddy?”

“Yes Sir, so good.” He pouted, meeting Minho’s gaze.

“You like being used in front of everybody? A toy for our pleasure?” The words were spoken so softly and gently, but made him flush regardless. Minho looped his fingers through each of the rings on Hyunjin’s handcuffs, pulling his arms up above his head to leave him more exposed.

Chan pounded into him without a sign of mercy, lightly brushing his prostate a couple times. and Minho’s words were doing nothing but making it more difficult not to cum too soon. He knew Chan tended to have a lot of stamina as well, but he’d probably been hard throughout the whole scene. Chan leaned down to mouth at his chest, sucking at one of his nipples. The leader came with a growl into Hyunjin’s skin.

Still quietly sobbing, Hyunjin was lifted up so Minho could get comfortable on the ottoman before being set back down in his lap. Minho gently slid the cock ring off of him.

“Go ahead, whore. You’ve been good.”

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, peeking over his shoulder to find the others already cleaned up and changed into sleepwear, but still watching. He gradually started humping the elder’s thigh, and Minho’s hands helped to guide his hips. He was so desperate it only took a couple minutes, the friction on his dick a sweet relief after so long of no contact at all. With a drawn out whine, he came all over Minho’s shirt, which the elder hastily threw off to pull Hyunjin closer, holding him to his chest.

“You did so well baby.”

Hyunjin heard the promise in his voice. He let himself be carried to the bathroom, where someone (probably Seungmin, the sap) had run a bath for him, water still pleasantly warm. Minho set him into the tub and went to grab towels while Felix came in to wash his hair and wipe the grime off his face.

“How do you feel?”

“Sleepy,” he mumbled, eyes rolling back as Felix’s nails scraped against his scalp. “Get in with me? Please?”

Felix smiled, unable to resist the puppy eyes Hyunjin was throwing at him. “Okay,” he obliged. “Let’s hope Minho brings enough towels.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys sm for all the love the original tweet got. If y'all have more ideas for things they could do in this AU, you're welcome to comment or DM me on twitter (idk how to link it but it's @hwangwitme).


End file.
